


有容乃大

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 懷孕的勇利遇上了一點問題，他過份關心的丈夫找出了最好的解決方式。





	有容乃大

**Author's Note:**

> *第一篇YOI同人就寫這種東西，我的人生不知道哪裡出了錯。
> 
> *感謝我的alpha讀者半死的魚 ，幫我想了這麼讚的標題，還給出總結非常精闢的repo。這篇文會從刷牙時想到的一個梗發展到這德性，全賴她搧風點火。我只想說，如果要逮捕我，別忘記也去抓她。
> 
> *非常神經病的ABO，非常，神經病。我沒有任何醫療常識，文中設定完全不經推敲，進來看的小伙伴請對自己的SAN值負責。
> 
> *維A勇O，勇利懷孕中。

仔細想想，事情會發展到這地步，也不是無跡可尋。

進入懷孕第二十週，勇利的肚子已經鼓得相當可觀。他們有段時間一直懷疑這裡頭起碼是雙胞胎，不過照了無數次超音波，都只看到一個小寶寶在羊水裡蠕動。

「也有可能是角度問題啊！可能比較大的那個擋住小的了......怎麼辦？沒有幫他買衣服他長大之後會不會恨我們？」  
勇利試著跟自己的老公講道理，因為他們找過十五個不同的產科醫生，得到的都是同樣的答案，也因為就算真的多了一個寶寶（或兩個……應該不至於有三個吧），各路親友在得知喜訊之後寄來的嬰兒食品、衣服、玩具，加上維克多自己失心瘋亂買的，也絕對夠用。  
「才不是多出來的！噓噓寶寶別聽你爸比亂講，不管裡頭住著幾個寶寶都是爹地的心肝寶貝哦——」

書上都說Omega孕期情緒起伏大，經常鑽牛角尖、歇斯底里，Alpha伴侶一定要時刻陪伴身旁，適時表達支持和愛意，但勝生勇利只覺得所有誇張反應都出現在自家Alpha身上了。

從懷孕初期，他就神經兮兮，Alpha的保護本能全都調度到極致：但凡勇利有一點不健康的徵兆，諸如沒胃口、嗆到咳嗽、抽鼻子……等，就用毯子一裹，整個人抱上那台凱迪拉克一路狂飆到醫院（後來勇利用無比的理智、耐心，和孕期Omega的暴怒才讓他稍微克制了一點）；或者不知道寶寶喜歡哪種顏色，所以家裡堆滿同款不同色系，一口氣訂下的衣服褲子玩具搖籃小床（維克多的理由是：我要讓我們寶寶有一個可以自由選擇的童年。勇利在莫名感動下打消了退貨的念頭......兩周後他就後悔了）；又或者，每天勤奮閱讀各式各樣的胎教書籍資料，並且辦了好幾個親子論壇的帳號來爬文（雖然因為洗版被版主鎖帳號揚言要提告，不過勇利暗地裡覺得他戴起眼鏡蠻好看的）。

總而言之，為了寶寶的身體健康、為了親子關係的和諧，他對奶水哺餵的執著也可想而知。

勇利只是沒想到他會堅持到這種程度。

 

＊＊＊

 

到了三十週，維克多開始出現一些奇怪的動作。

起先是目光，他會用一種沉思的神情盯著勇利的上半身，一隻手點著唇。在維克多還是勇利教練的時候，這表情通常意味著他打算在節目中加入前無古人的跳躍組合，但換到現在這情境，就讓勇利覺得維克多正在盤算著又要對他的肚子做什麼詭異事情。但很快就發現不是，他看得是更上面一點的地方。這讓勇利挺尷尬的，還以為自己真的吃到那麼肥了，但照鏡子一看，又覺得還好……吧。

睡著之後也不太對勁。自從勇利開始顯懷，他們就會用大小湯匙的姿勢入睡，手心貼手背，一塊擱在勇利肚子上，這樣睡著之後維克多也能感知到寶寶的動靜。但現在那隻手會不自覺地往上滑到勇利胸前，還會不自覺地開始用某種規律揉捏，搞得勇利每天晚上醒來，十之八九都是因為那隻搞怪的手。

一開始勇利以為是伴侶性致來了，回頭一看才發現對方真的還在睡，只好繼續憋著一團火。肚子裡的寶寶可能意識到爸爸的情緒不對勁，也跟著鬧起來，讓勇利接下來一整天都特別暴躁。

一連三晚因為這種莫名其妙的原因醒來之後，勝生－尼基弗洛夫勇利認真考慮要分房睡了。但他想不到能怎麼在不傷害老公感情的情況下提出這個要求。戳著早餐的歐姆蛋一邊苦思冥想，怎麼想都不可能。

餐桌旁，維克多開口了。

「勇利，你……最近胸部會感覺怪怪的嗎？」

勇利搖頭，想著該怎麼接到自己想講的話題。

維克多皺起眉。「一點也沒有？」

我沒有但你有啊，晚上不要一直捏我胸部啊。

開口之前才意識到這話有多羞恥。勇利選擇閉嘴。

「我查到的資料都說這時候Omega應該要開始泌乳了……我們明天去讓醫生看看好嗎？」

勇利打了個寒顫。

 

＊＊＊

 

隔天有一則推特在貼出後兩小時內達到三萬轉推，數量持續上升中。

是一張照片：XX綜合醫院，產科外的長廊，勇利和維克多兩人坐在等候區的椅子上。勇利面色鐵青地捧著肚子，維克多像沒了脊椎一樣挨著他的肩膀，一隻手掩著臉，明顯正在垂淚。

一時之間謠言漫天，但所有人猜得都差不多；這情況很明顯，勝生－尼基弗洛夫家，那還未出生，推特帳號、instagram帳號、臉書帳號就分別累積超過兩萬粉絲的寶寶，一定出什麼問題了。

夫夫倆的家人朋友一看到消息都急著要聯絡上他們，聞風而來的還有各式大小報。他們家裡所有的通訊設備都響個沒完，維克多回了克里斯、披集、尤里、真利的簡訊，簡單的回應說他現在不想談。然後就把手機關機，電話線拔了，筆電上的通訊軟體全部卸載。

勇利面無表情，捧著肚子坐在沙發上，跟馬卡欽一起看著他擤著鼻涕在客廳裡走來走去，高聲抱怨上天的不公，他才不要讓別人碰自己的心肝寶貝，還有他要怎麼投資改革醫療技術，讓之後的AO夫夫不會遇到同樣的噩耗，順便丟了一地衛生紙。

最後他應該是走累了或說累了，往勇利身旁一坐，用紅腫綴著淚珠卻顯得更深邃美麗（這才是真正的不公，勇利想）的雙眼，深情地凝視著勇利，與他四目相對，說：「親愛的，別擔心，我們會一起撐過去的——」

勇利抽抽嘴角。

  
＊＊＊

  
醫生說，「啊，並不是每個男性Omega懷第一胎的時候都會泌乳的。不過不用擔心，兩位可以申請本院的母乳庫——」

維克多呆了兩秒，化身為沒有理智的醫鬧霸王龍。保全人員將他們請出醫院之後，維克多又載著勇利去了五間醫院。

那張照片是在是第六間拍的。

  
＊＊＊

  
相較維克多的反應，勇利蠻淡定的。應該說懷孕之後他對所有突發狀況的反應，跟維克多比起來都淡定不少，簡直就像所有擔心的情緒都發送到這個Alpha身上，再等倍放大一樣。要不是挺著個大肚子，都不知道一個半月後準備生小孩的是誰。

他不打算給維克多更多時間怨天怨地。睡前決定，如果明天他還是這個死德性的話，就採取哀兵政策。

勇利內心的預設對話是這樣的：「你這是在拐著彎嫌棄我了是嗎？」

理論上來說，這時維克多就要撲上來安撫他了。

但是如果他真的對勇利很失望呢？覺得他們的寶寶喝不到奶水都怪他？是不是開始懷疑他對寶寶的愛了？  
換作是三年前玻璃心的勇利，八成就要把婚戒摘下來放客廳桌上，打包東西訂好飛機票，一路哭回家了。但是經歷三年婚姻生活洗禮的勇利，已經鍛鍊出堅忍不拔的意志，現在面對這種疑慮，想到的是，去你的尼基弗洛夫，敢嫌老子，離婚之後孩子就跟我姓，馬卡欽也給我養，你去找雅克夫取暖吧。

想著之後要問莉莉亞當初贍養費開多少，勇利哼哼著睡著了。

 

隔天勇利是被浴室裡傳出的尖叫聲吵醒的。

半夢半醒之間他還想著，很好，維克多這就恢復正常了吧。一般來說，從浴室發出的尖叫聲只會有兩種可能：維克多梳頭髮的時候，發現自己快禿了；維克多做完臉部保養之後，覺得自己還是長出魚尾紋了。

他沒想到的是，那個應該正在哀悼自己青春已逝的男人就這樣咚咚咚跑出來，一口氣跳到床上，把手伸到勇利面前。

「勇利快看！！！！！」

勇利眨眨眼，揉揉眼睛，再眨眨眼。  
他對起眼，看清維克多手掌上的東西之後整個人猛地往後縮。

一小灘黃黃稠稠的液體積在他的掌心。

他費了好大力氣才壓下尖叫。「這——這是什麼？」

維克多朝他綻放睽違三天的愛心形笑容。

「這是我的奶啊！」

  
＊＊＊

  
勝生真利在十三個小時的航程之後，終於踏進普爾科沃機場。在機場跟她會合的，還有弟弟和弟夫的好朋友，披集‧朱拉暖和克里斯多夫‧賈柯梅蒂。尤里‧普利謝茨基在機場接他們。他們擠在尤里的那台小破車裡，開往勝生－尼基弗洛夫家。

四人只在見面時簡單地寒暄了幾句，一路沉默。商量好一塊去探視維克多和勇利之後，包含披集在內，他們誰也不曾打開手機，因為四天前的那則爆炸訊息還在各大社群平台上反覆轉載，也因為維克多反常的疏遠回應還躺在LINE的聊天視窗裡。他們不忍追問，不忍設想那尚未出世就受到世界珍愛的寶寶，或許已經沒了聲息。

這痛楚太過沉重，作為血緣至親、認識多年的朋友，他們只能親力親為陪伴兩人度過難關。

  
＊＊＊

  
抵達勝生－尼基弗洛夫家門前，他們出於無法言喻的擔心，讓尤里直接拿備用鑰匙開門，講好一發現不對馬上報警、叫救護車。

  
門後的景象讓二十三歲的披集‧朱拉暖畢生難忘。

那一瞬間，他明白了兩件事情：

  
一、人類一生最忠實的朋友就是手機，千萬不要放棄它，千萬不要。

二、絕對不要不按門鈴就開人家的家門。絕對不要。

  
因為你不知道什麼時候會看到那家的Alpha男主人，坐在沙發上看電視，沒穿上衣，一手托著擠乳器，在擠自己的奶。

  
＊＊＊

  
[您有3封未讀訊息]  
  
勇利：那個……  
勇利：披集我問你件事哦  
勇利：你們泰國的Alpha會產奶嗎？

  
＊＊＊

  
真利把勇利拉到廚房說話。

「你……他……那個是怎麼回事？」

勇利搔搔腦袋，想著怎麼跟姊姊解釋比較好。

  
昨天早上維克多給他看了那灘不明液體之後，勇利在偽裝成沉默的驚懼中，腦子飛快轉過幾個想法：自己的Alpha太受打擊腦子壞了、這東西怎麼可能是奶、這要真的是奶能喝嗎。他可能不小心把最後一個想法講出口了。

維克多噘起嘴。「可以啦！我試過了！沒問題的！勇利嚐嚐看就知道了！」說著把手往勇利跟前湊了湊。眼睛亮晶晶的。

換作別的情境，勇利絕對會為這麼可愛的表情融化。維克多說什麼都好，看他們家那堆還沒拆封的箱子就知道他的意志有多麼薄弱。但以前是以前，現在是現在，為了腹中寶寶的安全著想，他伸出雙手食指小心地將維克多的手推回去。

「這情況太不尋常了……我們去醫院問問醫生怎麼說吧？」

維克多一路噘著嘴，載著勇利去上次那間醫院。

同一個醫生，後頭站著兩個保全人員：「啊，Alpha就理論上來說，確實是會因為伴侶信息素的影響產生相對應的生理變化。不過現在您身上這情況非常少見，全俄羅斯可能都沒幾個案例，不介意的話請給我們一點樣本測試成分——」

  
  
「所以呢？那真的是奶嗎？」真利一臉空白。勇利沉痛地點點頭。姐弟倆一塊向客廳看去。

尤里顯然已經短路了，他坐在沙發上，眼睛緊緊盯著電視，姿勢端莊而僵硬，生怕稍發出任何動靜，就會讓那個一邊擠奶一邊跟克里斯閒話家常的Alpha注意到自己。

克里斯明顯強撐著冷靜，盡量把視線放在多年好友脖子以上。

披集不知道去哪了，可能找了個角落躲起來猛刷手機以忘卻心靈創傷。

  
然後那個問題終於來了。

  
「你喝過了嗎？味道怎麼樣？」

勇利掩面。

在他來得及回答之前，維克多用相當熟練的動作卸下奶瓶，遞到克里斯面前。

「要不要試試看？」

克里斯的表情清楚說明了他正在猶豫，是否應該看在十四年的交情份上嚥下一口Alpha奶。  
維克多的笑臉隱隱有著不喝就絕交的意味。

打破僵局的是尤里，因為有些時候他會突然被天使附身。

「老頭，你上電視了。」

  
他們才注意到電視上正播著午間新聞。

  
「……據傳，俄羅斯聖彼得堡一男性Alpha，在其伴侶男性Omega孕期，竟然出現了泌乳情形。根據專家推測，應與Omega信息素影響有關。就像部分Alpha在Omega伴侶進入發熱期前也會出現築巢行為一樣，這種情形顯然也是受到Omega的信息素影響。不過，專家評估，該名Alpha與其Omega伴侶的契合程度應屬罕見的S級，才會出現如此情況，實為特例。」

  
眾人沉默了一陣。

不知從哪冒出來的披集抽著鼻子：「……我朋友的伴侶關係是S級！太感人了！」

  
＊＊＊

  
千萬別問克里斯多夫‧賈柯梅蒂有沒有喝下那杯Alpha奶。千萬別問。  


  
END [?]

 

*如果你撐得下去，後面還有一點點：

 

 **後續** ：

  
卡捷琳娜‧勝生－尼基弗洛夫，小名寶寶，在聖彼得堡醫院呱呱墜地。

一個小時後，她的爸比托著她小小軟軟的身體，一隻手拿著奶瓶，裡頭是她爹地的奶。床邊一眾專家學者屏氣凝神地注視著寶寶，觀察她對這種奶水的反應。

她非常緩慢地喝了一口、兩口，然後就睡著了。

他們也說不上好或不好。

一旁負責直播給眾親友看的維克多已經感動得淚流滿面。

  
＊＊＊

  
跟心思複雜的大人不同，寶寶對自己喝的奶是從Alpha爹地身上擠出來的似乎沒什麼意見。似乎。

勇利抱著她、拿奶瓶餵她的時候（維克多堅持要勇利餵，說這樣才有參與寶寶成長的感覺，勇利很想說他過去十個月懷得難道是石頭嗎），維克多就在一旁陶醉不已。他似乎根本沒有脹奶過，奶水源源不絕。很快地，一瓶瓶的Alpha奶，幾乎塞滿了他們家七百公升的電冰箱。

寶寶半個月大的時候，維克多第一次給她餵奶，從此改變了一切。

勇利那時出門去上Omega產後心理調適課程（維克多幫他報名的，因為他才不是一個有了孩子就忘了老公的負心漢），躺在嬰兒房小床裡的寶寶突然嗚嗚哭了起來。維克多匆匆檢查過了尿布、體溫，沒有異狀，看看時鐘才發現原來到飯點了。

唉呀真是個守時的寶寶，一點也不像你爸比啊。

維克多熟練地抱起寶寶，拿起溫好的奶瓶，放到她嘴邊。奇怪的是，這次她含了一口奶嘴，小臉一皺就吐掉，哭得更厲害了。維克多又哄了好一會，一點用也沒有。

  
  
勇利回家，一打開門，差點沒被Alpha鋪天蓋地的恐慌信息素給熏死。他連鞋子也來不及脫，跌跌撞撞衝到嬰兒房，正看到老公抱著孩子淒厲地嚎啕大哭。

「寶寶——寶寶別嚇爹地啊——」

他的心幾乎吊到嗓子眼，腳軟得站不穩，得倚靠門框。顫抖著嘴唇，還沒開口就流下淚來。

「……維克多……寶寶……讓我看看寶寶……」

他的聲音細如蚊蚋，但伴侶還是聽見了，轉過身來。勇利馬上看向那個橫躺在他臂彎裡的寶寶，睜著跟她爹地一模一樣的藍色眼睛，皺著眉，吸著自己的手指，臉頰沾著淚，紅撲撲的。

但總的來說看起來沒什麼問題。

「勇利……」維克多抽泣著，「寶寶不肯喝奶了。」

莉莉亞跟他提過的贍養費金額瞬間閃過眼前。

勇利搖搖頭，摘下眼鏡，用手背抹抹臉。「那是她不餓。」

「不是！你看看時間！現在她應該要喝下午第二瓶才對！她剛剛還哭了！」維克多對勇利冷淡的反應義憤填膺。

勇利皺著眉頭接過奶瓶，在手腕滴了幾滴測溫度，遞到寶寶嘴邊。她猶豫了好一陣，在那專注的眼神中，幾乎都能看到這個小生命腦中初具雛型的智慧齒輪正開始運轉。她還是不喝。

這就奇怪了。

勇利強硬地從維克多懷裡接過寶寶，又試了一次。這回寶寶猶豫更久了，才終於試探地吸了一口。  
但是那一刻她臉上的表情，簡直像是發現了在她不過半個月的生命中，一切都是場騙局。

最後寶寶是邊哭邊喝完那瓶奶的。

勇利心裡有底了。但他沒敢告訴維克多。

  
＊＊＊

  
又是同樣的那名醫生，同樣的兩名保全人員，多了數十個勤作筆記的實習醫生，擠在小小的診間。

「啊，當初我們沒有考慮到奶水中信息素的影響，因為學界從來沒有男性Alpha哺乳的紀錄。現在看來，可能令嬡進食時Omega父親在旁所以沒有察覺，但當Alpha父親單獨餵食時，才發現奶水中的信息素屬於Alpha父親，而產生了排拒感。」

「所以……我們寶寶現在這是開始挑食了？」

醫生沉吟了聲。「應該說，按照這種排斥的程度來看，她很有可能分化後也會是個Alpha。恭喜兩位，提早知道孩子的第二性別。」

勇利瞥了一眼失魂落魄的維克多，開始思考怎麼在不刺激他的情況下，問醫生他們家那麼多奶該怎麼辦。

 

END


End file.
